This invention relates to cat relief chambers which house kitty litter boxes, and, in particular, to a paperboard cat relief chamber.
Cat owners typically have kitty litter boxes in which their cats relieve themselves. The odors and unsightliness of kitty litter boxes is well known and many products have been introduced in an attempt to control the odor of kitty litter boxes. Many of these products are deodorizing agents for the kitty litter or reformulated kitty litter. However, various forms of cat relief chambers have also been introduced to control not only the odor, but also the unsightliness of kitty litter boxes. Cat relief chambers generally include a structure which houses a kitty litter box and which the cat enters to relieve itself. The cat relief structures serve to hide the kitty litter box and to retain whatever kitty litter may be kicked around by the cat. It will also maintain some of the odors of the kitty litter box. Many of the currently available cat relief chambers are expensive and/or are made from materials which are not easily recyclable. Therefore, the cat owners are reluctant to dispose of the cat relief chambers. Thus, the cat relief chambers must be cleaned periodically. Further, the cat relief chambers which are made from recyclable materials, such as paperboard, are difficult to assemble.